Conventional three piece golf ball construction includes a center, which is solid or liquid filled, a layer of rubber thread wound around the center, which is natural or synthetic rubber and a cover over the rubber thread which is usually an ionomer compound or balata. In the development of golf balls, one piece balls of solid materials have been produced to reduce the costs of rubber thread wound balls. Two piece balls comprising a solid core and an ionomeric cover are widely accepted due to their superior durability as compared to the conventional three piece ball.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,965 and 3,572,721 describe molded golf balls comprising blends of rubber and thermoplastic copolymers with one or more portions encased in a cover. The balls are only suitable for practice and for use on a driving range.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,933 discloses a molded golf ball produced from an elastomer such as a polymer, copolymer or terpolymer of butadiene, isoprene or chloroprene cross linked with a monomer having two readily polymerizing groups or sites such as butylene glycol dimethacrylate. There is a need for a molded, non-wound three piece golf ball that has the feel and "click" and flight characteristics of a rubber wound ball as well as the durability and cut resistance of the two piece ball.